Lights Out
Lights Out is the lead single of Brazilian recording artist Flavia's debut studio album Seeing Stars. Released on 19th August, 2012, the song became notable for being co-written by ABBA member Anni-Frid Lyngstad, alongside Flavia and her father, Assa Darson. Lights Out is a 70s-influenced disco song produced by Mask Torn and RedOne, lyrically about being unable to express love to a crush. The song contains a sample of "Super Trouper" by ABBA. Lights Out was both a commercial and critical success. The song topped the charts in both Jetania and Kuboia, becoming Flavia's second number-one in the former and third number-one in the latter, and also reached #7 in Brazil, and the top 20 in several European countries. It also received positive reviews from music critics, praising the retro feel combined with the uptempo beat and lyrics. On 14th February, 2014, the song was re-released featuring vocals from Kuboian rap legend K.K.Yo. Several other remixes, featuring rappers such as Top Tier were featured on the remix extended play of the song, which was released on 9th December, 2012. Background On 13th February, 2012, a Reddit user leaked a photo of Flavia and Assa Darson working in a studio with Anni-Frid Lyngstad and Dolly Parton. When questioned about the photo, Mask Torn said "Yes, two legends may be involved in some way with the upcoming Flavia album." Flavia was interviewed on 25th June, 2012 on The Chris Evans Breakfast Show on BBC Radio 2, where a preview of the song, alongside "Black Light" and "Wishing Well". During the interview, Flavia mentioned that Lights Out would be released in August, and that the album would be released "sometime 2013". Composition and recording The Darsons and Lyngstad wrote the lyrics for Lights Out in late 2011, with Mask Torn and RedOne handling the production in January and February of 2012. Mask Torn mentioned how he "wanted to capture the feel of golden-age disco, and worked late nights mixing the song to perfection. The "Super Trouper" sample was chosen by Flavia when her father told her to choose her favourite ABBA song. Music video Lights Out's music video was directed and edited by TBA. Flavia's love interest in the video is played by Tato Ruschel. As of July 2018, the video has surpassed 200 million YouTube views, and is the second-to-most viewed Flavia-related video on the website, behind the music video for "I Am". Reception Critical reception Lights Out received positive reviews from critics. Digital Spy mentioned that the song "Is a hidden gem from the 21st century, combined with an amusing feel of nostalgia." Commercial performance Lights Out was the best-selling song in Kuboia in 2012, and was number-one in the country for ten weeks, marking it Flavia's third number-one in the country after "Dancing With the Devil" and "Don't Shut My Eyes" featuring Neon King. The song also topped the charts in Jetania for one week. In Brazil, the song debuted at #10, peaking at #7 and remaining on the chart for, overall, 32 non-consecutive weeks. It is tied second for Flavia’s highest chart appearance in the country, tied with "I Am" featuring JiJi Ka-Pow. Track listing Digital download # "Seeing Stars" # "Street Disco" Remix featuring K.K.Yo # "Seeing Stars" (feat. K.K.Yo) Casette # "Seeing Stars" (radio edit) # "Seeing Stars" (karaoke version) CD # "Seeing Stars" # "Seeing Stars" (radio edit) # "Seeing Stars" (instrumental) # "Seeing Stars" (acapella) # "Street Disco" # "Street Disco" (instrumental) Remix EP # "Seeing Stars" # "Seeing Stars" (feat. K.K.Yo) # "Seeing Stars" (feat. Aggro Santos) # "Seeing Stars" (Hy-Par Remix; feat. Fire Sauce) Charts Original version Remix featuring K.K.Yo Certifications Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Songs Category:Fictional songs Category:2010s Category:2010s songs Category:Songs recorded in 2011 Category:Songs recorded in 2012 Category:Flavia